Trágico invierno
by SweetGothic
Summary: "Abrí los ojos,me encontré en una habitación blanca y muy iluminada.Tenía sed. Miré a mi izquierda,y observé un vaso de agua que posaba sobre una mesa cercana.Extendí mi brazo, pero no tomé nada, vi algo que me asustó...Mi brazo no estaba"


**Trágico invierno**

**POV Bridgette**

No había una rutina marcada en nuestra vida como pareja, pero si íbamos y organizábamos muchas fiestas. El, simplemente no podía pasar una semana sin asistir a una, y yo con el tiempo, me volví igual. Hasta que ocurrió algo que cambio la vida de Geoff… Para siempre. Todo comenzó en aquella fiesta:

Otro fin de semana, otra fiesta alocada. Era 1 de enero. Como siempre, yo estaba en la pista de baile, rodeada de "amigos y amigas" de mi novio, que también eran mis "amigos". Me senté en un sofá y bebí un poco de refresco, estaba exhausta. Observé a unos chicos que bebían alcohol en exceso, no tenían idea de la resaca que les esperaba al día siguiente. Geoff se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-_Voy a estar un rato afuera cariño_- me susurró en el oído.

-_Aja, okey_- le respondí sin prestar mucha atención, ya que seguía observando a los chicos que se embriagaban. Geoff se alejó, le di otro sorbo a mi refresco y regresé a la pista de baile.

Unos minutos después, noté que una gran cantidad de jóvenes caminaban hacia las puertas de salida con inquietud. Seguí a la multitud para ver que sucedía, para saber que tanto les llamaba la atención. Escuchaba cosas como: "_¡Lo atropellaron!_", "_Pobre chico_"... _"¿Estará vivo?"._ Mientras más cosas oía, más curiosidad tenía, y por ende, apresurar el paso. Al llegar, un mar de lagrimas llenó mi rostro, no podía creer lo que observaba. En la escena estaba un auto, la mitad del cuerpo de mi novio debajo de este (la otra mitad afuera, lógicamente), y muchos curiosos horrorizados a su alrededor. Al rato, se escuchaba desde lejos la sirena de la cruz roja.

Recuerdo la desesperación y tristeza que sentía cuando crucé trotando aquellos pasillos blancos y desiertos del hospital, con Geoff en coma acostado en una camilla, impulsada por un paramédico. Al llegar a "Emergencias", después que el médico presente escuchara lo sucedido, llamó a varios internos, y lo llevaron a otra habitación, me dijeron que yo no podía pasar. Me senté en un sillón cercano, abrasé mis rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos. El sonido de mi llanto llenó la congestionada pero silenciosa "Sala de espera".

Estuve media hora en una intrigante espera, nadie me decía nada. Percaté que el celular se me resbalaba de las manos, lo sostuve con firmeza y marqué el número de la madre de mi novio. Ella contestó, realmente no quería que lo hiciera. Pero de alguna forma tomé fuerzas y le expliqué lo que había pasado. Colgué, y en menos de diez minutos llegó al hospital. Ambas nos sentamos, y esperamos alguna señal de Geoff. Una chica, vestida de blanco, se acercó a nosotras, se podía notar nervios en su rostro.

-_¿Qué pasó con mi hijo?_- preguntó directa mi "suegra".

-_Señora… Su hijo, está… Tuvimos que…- _balbuceaba la joven enfermera.

-_¿Qué pasó?_- exclamé.

-_Le tuvimos que amputar el brazo izquierdo, señora._

_-Un momento… ¿Como dijo?_

**POV Gwen**

Me dejé caer en el sofá de, lo que es ahora, mi nuevo apartamento, exhausta por la mudanza. ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es convencer y supervisar a los hombres de la mudanza para que no maltraten ni rompan ninguno de mis cuadros? Pues sí, no es fácil. Por suerte, llamé a Leshawna para que me ayudara con la labor. Y por alguna razón que desconozco, ellos obedecieron más rápido a Leshawna que a mí.

Ella también se sentó, y comenzó a leer el periódico del día anterior. Abrió sus ojos como platos, y se sentó a mi lado.

-_Gwen, lee esto- _dijo señalando una noticia de la pagina. Esta comenzaba así:

"_Durante el día de ayer, en una fiesta, Geoff Stiles de 23 años fue atropellado violentamente por un auto. Actualmente el joven está internado en el Hospital Central de Toronto en coma…"_

Muchas veces quisiera ser ciega para no poder leer este tipo de cosas…

**POV Geoff**

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en una habitación blanca y muy iluminada. Pestañaba y me cuestioné si iba a seguir durmiendo o no. Mojé mis labios con saliva, y sentí mi garganta seca, tenía sed. Miré a mi izquierda, y observé un vaso de agua que posaba sobre una mesa cercana. Extendí mi brazo, pero no tomé nada, vi algo que me asustó... Ya no tenía brazo. Dejé vencerme por la desesperación, e intenté levantarme rápidamente. Mi pierna izquierda se flexiono, pero la derecha no la sentía. Después de tanto luchar, me rendí. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pasando una chica, que al verme, se quedo asombrada.

**POV Bridgette**

Después de acompañar a mi novio, que despertó milagrosamente, fui a la cafetería del hospital para comprarle un batido. Con la bebida en la mano, iba a volver a la habitación, pero paré cuando observe de lejos dos personas conocidas, eran Gwen y Leshawna. Caminé hacia ellas y las abrasé, hace años que no las veía, cuatro años para ser más exacta. Al separarnos, conversamos mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación.

Cuando se fueron las chicas, el doctor fue a decirnos una noticia lamentable, nos explicó su pierna derecha "No tenía remedio". Observe a Geoff, no se veía impresionado.

-_Córtenla_- exclamó con indiferencia.

Seguido, el doctor llamó a dos internos, y estos impulsaron la cama para llevarlo a hacerle la cirugía.

El día siguiente en la noche, ya era 5 de enero, mi novio estaba en la cama, y yo en un sillón a su lado. Se le veía preocupado, tomé su fría mano y le pregunté qué le sucedía.

-_¿Por qué tan preocupado?- _pregunté.

…

-_Geoff, te estoy hablando- _alcé la voz.

-_Sí, lo sé._

_-Contéstame- _acaricié su mano.

-_Esto no está bien._

-_El doctor dice que es posible que consigas prótesis_- dije con esperanza.

-_¿Y si no? ¿Asi me la pasare el resto de mi vida? ¿Como una carga para mi madre y mi novia?_

_-No digas eso. Tú nunca serás una carga para la gente que te ama- _tomé su mano con más fuerza.

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? Te propuse matrimonio, lo único que harás es cuidarme ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Cuidar a alguien por el resto de tu vida?- _dijo triste.

_-Geoff, si yo soy capaz de amar, soy capaz de cuidar a alguien- le di un beso y él me miro con ternura._

Esa noche, los reyes magos tal vez notaron, que dormí con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Días después, unos la enfermera notó, que Geoff era alérgico a uno de los medicamentos que le suministraban, lo cual produjo que nos quedáramos por más tiempo. Cuando por fin salió del hospital, le pudimos conseguir las prótesis, pero desgraciadamente no se acostumbró a ellas. Actualmente, se transporta en una silla de ruedas, estamos buscando otras prótesis, para que las pueda usar en nuestra boda.

* * *

**Pfff se ve corto -.-" Tengo problemas para calcular el largo de los fics...**

**¡Espero que les allá gustado!**

**Y… Dejen reviews. Es la única forma de saber si es bueno o malo… Emm acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**¡Feliz Día de Reyes! :D**

**Saludos**


End file.
